rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Judges
Ten judges is a title bestow to the top ten elite reaper among the agent of the dead by Death the Grimm Reaper. History Ten judges is an system implement by Death himself to assist on his heavy duty. Long ago during the creation of the world from chaos and nothingness, during the first god being born, death is born as well. Death has carry out the reaper duty of millennium. He then decide to recruit many as agent of dead to assist him carry out the task. There are some better reaping soul than others. This cause a demand and argument of hierarchy. Then the Ten judges system exist. Function Ten judges act as a necessary body among the reaper. Death bestow the highest authority to these ten reaper to carry out their duty. 1) Protect the balance of the life and dead 2) manage the station of dead and act as region governor of dead. 3) To reap god 4) Acting as a candidate replacement of horseman 5) Organize ghost festival and other festival. 6) Acting as judges when the challenger of life appear Member of Ten Judges Every member of the ten judges is the elite reaper which has some point being called the god and goddess of underworld. Each of them is handpick by Death. Each of them is given a station of dead to in charges when they become the judges. Death will bestow a book of dead to them to manipulate life and death. Each station, there will be a meter to calculate amount of soul collected. Ten of them will meet up once a year to report to Death. They are always competing with each other. in order to become the judges, the basic requirement is to reap soul at minimum of 100,000,000 soul. Beside the ten judges, there are some reaper which Death and ten judges is aware of and some is on par with the ten judges. For instance, Elvira choose to stay at soul number of 444,444,44 because she feel like it, Timothy Rune has the most head count which almost reach the ten judges. Azrael which previously is the Ten judges for some reason gain an enormous amount of soul left the position of Ten Judges. Giltine replace him after that and choose not to increase her soul count after 100,000,000. Dante on the other hand is not a reaper but a warden which death forbidden anyone to interfere with his job. Plot Plot At some point of the timeline, Azrael who is previously the Judge X receive help from unknown person and gain and extreme amount of soul which surpass judge number I. He left his position and disappear. Soon after that Giltine is nominate to become the next judges X.. At some point of the timeline, Anubis remain at the underworld despite Osiris has descend to heaven. He weight heart with feather and whoever not worthy the heart will be eaten by Ammit, the heart eater. However, Ammit is no longer around to help him. At some point of the timeline, Someone barge into niflheim to demand his brother to resurrect. She promise to resurrect the soul if the whole world cry for the soul but fail in the end which one person refuse to cry. Baron Samedi is a Vodoo master which practice necromancing. He was once friend with zarlak but now after his death, he become a reaper and work his way up to the ten judges. After death, he would visit the grave and dug out the body and greet them and send them into after world. He control shadow reaper to do his bidding. Hades `s tartarus has been visit by mutiple hero and being. Some being the musician, some being the god, some being demigod. He reside at the hell where five river run and his underling charon the ferrymen assist him. Hades has a breed of Cerberus in his hell. At some point of the timeline, the ghost in Di yung miss their family and create a rally. Lord Yama has no choice to organize a festival in november which release the ghost back on earth to visit their family. He has horse face, Ox head to assist him capture all the ghost back to hell after the festival. He also has a hell scribe helping him. Meng Po also open a soup stall in his domain. His hell is the most organize hell among the Ten judges, Izanami, the queen of underworld kill 1000 of people per day as promise she made to her husband izanagi. Her grudge has hold up to century still refuse to let go. She has a large shinigami working under her and able to control people to commit suicide. Supay being the govenor of incan, aymara and Quechua `s hell. he demand 100 children to sacrifice to him annually. His soul count drop rapidly after people stop worshipping him. Supay dislike timothy as he think this junior is almost surpass him. Erlik Han is a cruel ruler of hell which he only care about eating corpse flesh. Many shaman travel to the underworld to beg for his mercy for the dead and living. Still Erlik has a lot of son which cause chaos among the world. he could care less. Erekhigal reside in Kur where seven gate need to pass before reaching her throne. Each gate, the soul need to strip one item from them. When reaching her, the soul will be naked and powerless. She is unable to left the area for some reason. Giltine is the newest judge among the ten. She is an owl which can transform into a little girl. She mostly wear white in color. Her tongue is poison and always appear at the grave to collect poison from corpse. For some reason, she decide not to increase her soul count after 100,000,000 Baron Samedi also friend with Wyrm and they practice poison craft sometime together until baron use it for bad, wyrm disagree and they separate. Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Males Category:Group